James Potter and the Room of Requirement
by Kaji no Miko
Summary: James Potter is going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What will happen to him? Who will he be friends with and who will be his enemy? Ok, so I suck at summeries.. so sue me. lol Well, please read. RR! Thanx
1. Chapter 1

KnM- Hello all. Okay, this is my first Harry Potter   
  
story, so no flames please?? RR!!  
  
Lily- Were BACK!!!  
  
James- Only not in black.  
  
Molly- And YOUNG again!!  
  
Sirius- And I'm not a convicted murderer yet! Yes, I'm still free!  
  
KnM- Guys... one of you please just say the disclaimer so we can   
  
get the story started...  
  
Lily- No way IM saying it.  
  
James- I'm not either, stupid disclaimer.  
  
Molly- I refuse to say it and you can't make me.  
  
Sirius- Damn disclaimer... why can't you just say it?!  
  
KnM- Cuz I'm too busy.  
  
Sirius- Doing what?  
  
KnM- WRITING THE STORY.. DUH!  
  
Sirius- So.. you can still say the disclimer.  
  
KnM- Say it or I'll kill you off.  
  
Sirius- You can't do that!!  
  
KnM- Oh yes I can. It's a fanfiction, I can do whatever I want.  
  
Sirius- mummbling FINE! You win. I'll say your stupid disclaimer.   
  
KnM does not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter or anything   
  
directly related to him. She does, however, own the plot of this story.  
  
There happy!  
  
KnM- Thank you. Now.. on with the story!!  
  
Sirius- Shut up.  
  
::The Story::  
  
"Which one's cuter?" Bellatrix whispered to her best friend Lily.   
  
Lily giggled, "The one with the messy hair," she answered quietly.  
  
Bellatrix giggled back and replied, "I like the sort of chubby one. Pettigrew I think his name is."  
  
"More like you probably know his whole biography," Molly teased.  
  
Bellatrix huffed. "That isn't true!" she said a little too loudly.  
  
The boys they had been staring at looked their way and they dissolved into a huge fit of giggles.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Girls," muttered James shaking his head.  
  
"I'll never understand them," Sirius replied.  
  
"Nor will I," Remus added.  
  
They all turned to Peter, who had yet to voice his opinion.  
  
"Umm... well, girls are okay I guess. They're really, umm... confusing," he stuttered.  
  
"Cheers to that mate," Remus replied, while James and Sirius tried to cover their laughter.  
  
"So, which one do you like mate?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Hmm... I think I like the dark haired one over there, how about you?"  
  
"Definitely the red head," he replied, "Evans I think her name was. Lily Evans."  
  
"How about you Remus?"  
  
"I don't think I fancy any of them actually," he answered. "Peter?"  
  
.  
  
"Umm… I d-don't fancy them either," Peter squeaked.  
  
This time James laughed out right. Peter jumped, startled.  
  
"You don't have to be so squeamish all the time you know Pettigrew," he laughed.  
  
Peter sort of laughed and choked at the same time.  
  
"I-I know."  
  
"Well, even though we've just met, you should be a little more comfortable," Remus agreed.  
  
"If we're going to be friends you have to get used to us sometime or another."  
  
"R-right," Peter muttered, "right."  
  
"I think we're almost there," Sirius called to the others. He pointed out the window and they all saw the great castle.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hogwarts!" squealed Lily, "oh look! It's so big! It's wonderful!"  
  
"Yes," Bellatrix agreed, "wonderful."  
  
"Sort of foreboding though isn't it?" Molly put in. Bellatrix nodded.  
  
"It's still wonderful," Lily argued.  
  
Molly smiled, "Yes Lil, it is really great."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I never imagined it would be this big," James mused as he looked out the window.  
  
Peter stared transfixed, eyes wide.  
  
"It is really quite huge isn't it?" Remus concurred.  
  
"W-wow," Peter whispered and Sirius laughed.   
  
Remus threw him a glance and he shut up. James just watched, amused.  
  
"We're here," Remus announced as the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade station.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Finally," cried Bellatrix as the Hogwarts Express came to a stop.  
  
"I can't wait to get outside," Molly commented.  
  
"I can't either," Lily replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

KnM- I'm back!!  
  
Sirius- Oh no.  
  
KnM- What was that?  
  
Sirius- Oh nothing...  
  
James- Don't you two start fighting again...  
  
KnM- Who's fighting?  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius- No one!  
  
KnM- Good! Now, someone say the disclaimer!  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius- ...  
  
KnM- Anyone??  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius- ...  
  
KnM- OK, fine. I'll just have to pick someone... Inky, binkie, bonky. Daddy had a donkey. Donkey died, daddy cried, inky, binkie, bonky!  
  
KnM- Lil, you have to say the disclaimer, sorry.  
  
Lily- Damn it, Miko. -sigh- KnM does not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter or anything directly related to him. She does, however, own the plot.  
  
KnM- Now that wasn't so hard was it?  
  
Lily- No glares  
  
KnM- Good! James, it's your turn next! Now on with the story!!  
  
James- WHAT?!?  
  
KnM- ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
As all of the students descended the steps of the train, a middle aged man appeared.  
  
"First years to me please," he called out.  
  
All of the first year students made their way to him.  
  
"I am Professor Dumbledore," he told all of the students. "Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. If you will all kindly follow me to the lake, we will begin our crossing to Hogwarts.  
  
"I hear this is a tradition. That first years cross the lake on their first day to get to the school," James whispered to his friends.  
  
"Oh sounds interesting," Remus said in a monotone.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Look." He pointed. "Only one empty boat."  
  
The four of them pushed through the crowd of students still trying to get into boats and hopped into it.  
  
"Oh," said a voice from behind them on the shore. The boys turned to see the redheaded girl and her two friends standing there.  
  
The redhead cleared her throat. "Can we ride with you?" she asked. "All of the other boats are full."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Oh course you can ladies," James replied smoothly, in a deeper, more mature voice.  
  
Lily smiled as she and her friends climbed into the boat. "Thank you very much, you're so kind," she said sweetly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'He's so polite,' Lily thought to herself. 'I definitely like him a lot, I just hope he doesn't turn out to be a git. His hair is adorable, it looks like he just finished flying.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'She's adorable, I figured she was cute, but she's got a nice voice too. Her eyes are gorgeous, l've never seen eyes so green before.' thought James.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Lily, what are your mates names?" James asked.  
  
Lily looked at him surprised. "You know my name?"  
  
He grinned. "Yes, I saw you on the train. I'd heard about you somewhere."  
  
Still looking at him with her green eyes wide she replied, "This is Molly and this is Bellatrix."  
  
"Bella?" came Sirius' voice from the other side of the boat.  
  
"Sirius? Is that you?" Bellatrix inquired.  
  
"So it is you…" Sirius replied.  
  
"You know her?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ya, she's my cousin."  
  
"Well don't sound so happy to see me Sirius," huffed Bella.  
  
"I won't," Sirius replied.  
  
AHEM. "As I was saying, this is Molly Schfrin and this is Bellatrix Lestrange. Though I suppose one of you has already met her. And I am Lily Evans. Who are you all?"  
  
"I'm James Potter," James replied with a slight bow which made the girls giggle, "my mates are Sirius Black, who we all now know is Ms. Lestrange's cousin, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Molly piped up.   
  
"Molly, why is your hair still black?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
"Oh, is it? I'd forgotten I'd changed the color," she said simply as she pulled her wand out of her robes and tapped her long straight dark hair. Suddenly, it changed from dark and straight to wavy and bright orange. "Is that better?" she inquired.  
  
"There you go dear," Bella replied.  
  
"I see you've been practicing your spells," Remus commented.  
  
The girls giggled. "Yes, I'm actually getting pretty good at some of them," Molly said.  
  
James looked at Sirius and nodded, they had been practicing a special 'magic act' just in case they had needed to impress someone with their skills.  
  
Sirius and James pulled out their wands and conjured their smoke puppets. They had found a way to turn wisps of smoke into shapes and had made a little show. It was a quiddich match, two little players, chasing after the quaffle. They zoomed around in the air after the small red ball, tossing it back and forth, trying to score it in the goalposts at either end of the smoke field.  
  
Lily, Molly, and Bellatrix stared at the small smoke scene with wide eyes. When one of the quiddich players dove, pulled up quickly, and rose again, the girls gasped and began to applaud.   
  
James and Sirius finished up their show when one of the smoke players scored goal and red sparks shot around the smoke field.   
  
The girls laughed and clapped and the two boys took a bow.   
  
"That was wonderful!" Lily said as she looked at James smiling.  
  
"Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it," he replied taking another bow.  
  
"She's right, that was very good," Molly agreed nodding.  
  
"They better have liked it," Sirius mumbled to Remus, "it took us the better part of the train ride to put it together."  
  
Remus grinned, "So that's what you and James were doing when you were huddled together in the corner of the compartment. I'd wondered."  
  
"Yea," Sirius grinned back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you like it. I promise it will get better.. much better. lol Please RR! Thanx, KnM. 


	3. Chapter 3

KnM- James say the disclaimer.  
  
James- KnM does not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter or anything directly linked to it. She does, however, own the plot.  
  
KnM- See, that was simple. I really don't know why you all complain so much.  
  
James- washing his mouth out with soap  
  
Lily- Yea, simple. while cringing  
  
KnM- Well, on to the story.  
  
The boats landed on the dock and all of the new students climbed out of them. Professor Dumbledore led them all up the stairs of the gigantic castle and into the entree hall . Everyone stood looking apprehensive, wondering what would happen next.  
  
Dumbledore spoke, "In a few moments you will be directed through the doors to your left and sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I will read your names in alphabetical order and you will come up to me and sit on a stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will decide which house you will belong to. Once it has decided your house, you will step down and go and join your fellow housemates at the appropriate table. Which, most likely, will be the table cheering the most," he finished smiling.  
  
"Another tradition, do you reckon?" James asked.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and the girls nodded.  
  
"I hope I get in a good house," Peter said.  
  
Molly looked at him a giggled, "I'm sure you will," she assured him.  
  
His face flushed. "Th-thank you."  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared and gestured for them to follow him. "Follow me please, the Sorting is about to begin."  
  
The students followed him through the great oak doors and into the vast Great Hall. A few gasped as they saw the ceiling, which did not look like a ceiling at all. Above them they could see a dark night sky with a sliver of a moon and a sprinkle of twinkling stars.  
  
"It's enchanted," Lily whispered to them. "I read about it in a book. They've enchanted the ceiling to reflect what appears outside."  
  
"Wicked," James and Molly murmered at the same time. Molly giggled, the tips of her ears turning red and James grinned.  
  
"Form a line in front of me please," Professor Dumbledore said as the last of the students filed into the hall. He wasted no time before calling the first student to be sorted. "Thomas Abbott," he called, and a skinny boy stepped forward, trembling.  
  
Abbott sat down and Dumbledore placed a very tattered, beaten old hat on his head. Everything was quiet for a moment, then…  
  
"Hufflepuff!" bellowed the Hat through a rip in its seam. The boy stepped down and hurried to find a place at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Sirius Black," was the next name Dumbledore read off his scroll.  
  
James and Remus shoved Sirius forward and the hat was placed on his head. A few moments later the hat called out his house.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
Sirius strode over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat.   
  
"Dean Brondale." Was next, then a few names were called after that.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
Lily squealed. "I'm not ready!" she squeaked.  
  
"Don't be scared, it's alright," James whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked at him, squared her shoulders and walked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the Hat cried and Lily walked over and sat next to Sirius.  
  
Several more students were sorted, the ones with names starting from F through K. Bellatrix was the next. She walked calmly up to the stool and sat down waiting for the hat to e placed on her head. No sooner had it been placed around her ears, did it shout, "Slytherin!" She sauntered over to the Slytherin's table and took a seat. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Slytherin isn't exactly the best group of witches and wizards. I'd have felt better if she was in a different house."  
  
Lily nodded her agreement, "Yes, but let's hope she won't go bad. She seemed like a sweet enough girl."  
  
Sirius snorted, "You obviously don't know her very well." He turned his attention back to the sorting. Remus had been sorted and he was coming towards them with a grin.  
  
"Gryffindor?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Gryffindor," Remus replied.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
  
A very blond, snobby-looking boy came from the back of the, now smaller, crowd of first years.  
  
"Slytherin!" the Hat cried as it touched the edges of his hair. Lucius smirked and walked proudly to the table of Slytherins applauding him. He sat next to Bellatrix and they immediately fell into deep conversation.  
  
Peter and James were next, both were sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Poor Molly, up there all alone. She must be so scared," Lily said as the name 'Severus Snape' was called.  
  
"Look at him," Sirius said as the boy walked to Dumbledore. "It looks as though he hasn't washed his hair in a month."  
  
"And his nose is huge," James commented, laughing.  
  
Lily looked at them sternly. "Don't make fun of him," she said severely.   
  
"Oh come on Evans, were just having a bit of fun," James argued.  
  
"On someone else's account," she argued back.  
  
"But look at him."  
  
"You're so terrible!" she cried and turned away disgusted.  
  
"Nice one mate," Remus hissed in his ear.  
  
"What's her problem?" James asked wonderingly.  
  
"I think it's you, James," Remus replied.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the short chapters. It will take me a while to upload my next few chapters because I am going to camp so bear with me! Please RR!!  
  
-KnM 


End file.
